


Christmas Kisses and Reminisces

by at1stsoo



Series: Kaisoo Nonau [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Jongin finds Kyungsoo on the roof, reflecting on the year they've had.





	

**First Kisses & Reminisces**

(Date: Christmas Eve, 2016)

‘Tis the season for last second shopping. After a day braving the crowded stores and brief visit with his sister, Jongin gets back to the dorm and knocks softly on their bedroom door. When he gets no answer, he opens it slowly and peeks inside. No Kyungsoo to be found. He sets his paper bag down inside his side of the armoire and pulls his phone out to text the elder.

 **Jongin**  
Hey, where are you?

 **Kyungsoo**  
Up on the rooftop

 **Jongin**  
Oh :gasp:  
Are you Santa, Soo? ^^

Amused by his own cheesiness, Jongin cackles before checking the time on his phone, trying to puzzle out what his boyfriend would be doing out in the cold. It’s almost 10:00pm. He heads to the kitchen and paws through the cabinets, squeaking in celebration when he locates the cocoa packets. He warms some milk on the stove and unwraps two mini peppermint sticks to serve as stirrers. Once the milk is piping hot and dumped into the mugs with the powdered chocolate, Jongin pulls on his jacket and heads up the building’s stairwell with the drinks in hand. Reaching the top, he pushes the door open with his backside and steps out into the chilly night, eager to see Kyungsoo.

There he is, perched forward and leaning on the steel rail that runs along the edge of the roof. The singer’s arms are crossed in front of him, chin resting on his forearms. Kyungsoo’s bend at the waist has his cute corduroy-covered tush jutting out a bit behind him, and Jongin has to resist the urge to squeeze it as he walks up, biting back an impish smile. His boyfriend only has his fleece lined jacket on – no hat or hood to help keep him warm. _‘He’s gotta be cold,’_ Jongin muses. At least the air is still, no wind out tonight. Kyungsoo doesn’t notice his presence until he speaks up, softly to avoid disturbing the serene atmosphere.

“What are you doing up here, Soo?”

Unstartled, Kyungsoo straightens and turns his head to look at him. Slowly, those large doe eyes rove over Jongin’s face. The dancer watches the brown irises flicker from his eyebrows, over his cheeks, back up to his own eyes, down his nose, and to his lips, lingering an extra beat there. “Just thinking,” Kyungsoo says when he’s done, grabbing the railing with both hands and leaning back with a contemplative gaze at the night stars. They shimmer more than usual tonight – perhaps an after effect of the drizzling rain from earlier, perhaps from the magic of the season. “Lots happened this year…” he mumbles, almost as if to himself.

Jongin studies his boyfriend intently, turning his back to the railing. (He would always rather take in the view of Kyungsoo than the view of Seoul.) Kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes, head tipped back up at the heavens. Jongin appreciates the man’s dark lashes fluttering shut, the small smile on Kyungsoo’s full lips, and the graceful slope of his pale neck. The tranquility of the evening seeps into their skin as the seconds tick by silently. Jongin keeps quiet because there’s no rush. He knows Kyungsoo will share what’s on his mind when he’s ready.

Jongin takes a sip from his hot chocolate and savors the warmth that trickles down his throat. Maybe savors it a little too much, he realizes, as Kyungsoo’s eyes flick open at the moan he released, interrupting the quietude. Whoops. “I brought you some cocoa,” he offers sheepishly, holding out the other mug.

Kyungsoo chuckles and accept the drink readily, curling his finger around the body of the mug to absorb the heat. He hums appreciatively and takes a hesitant sip, blowing on the liquid to cool it down and watching the steam rise in billowy wisps into the frigid night air. “I watched your webdrama episode earlier,” he says after a few swallows, still gazing out over Seoul’s skyline.

“Oh yeah? What’d you think?” Jongin asks, hiding his anxiousness for the actor’s approval behind a long drag from his cup.

“Lots of running for a date,” he jokes, and Jongin kicks Kyungsoo's shoe in annoyance as he blushes over the webdrama’s absurdity. They snigger simultaneously and each shift a tad closer, naturally closing the small distance that was between them until their legs brush. Kyungsoo looks directly at him for only the second time since he came out onto the roof. “I thought you seemed genuine. It stirred memories, which is always a sign of good acting. It… had me thinking about first kisses. Our first kiss.”

Jongin smiles. “Hmmm, three years ago today, can you believe it?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes flash wide with surprise. “Oh- you knew?”

He feigns being offended with a disapproving tsk. “Of course I knew. Christmas Eve, 2013, backstage. Why wouldn’t I remember? What, you think I’m devoid of sentiment?” he huffs, poking Kyungsoo in his most ticklish spot. Jongin knows the exact space for maximum tickle-impact so well (between the singer’s 4th and 5th ribs), he could nail it with his eyes closed. Kyungsoo yelps and squirms away, both of them squaring up as Jongin giggles and goes for another tickle.

After some playful swatting and hands wrestling with each other while carefully trying not to spill their hot drinks on themselves, Kyungsoo snags hold of Jongin’s naughty fingers and laces them together with his own emphatically to end the impromptu competition before someone gets scalded by cocoa. Jongin squeezes their linked hands while they settle back down, clouds of white puffing from both their mouths with longer and longer intervals between each exhale. Jongin waits expectantly, as his boyfriend seems to have more on his mind than what he’s shared so far.

Kyungsoo rubs his thumb over the back of Jongin’s hand as he speaks. “I… was never sure if it meant as much to you as it did to me. Back then, I mean. So I wasn’t sure if the date stuck with you or not.”

It’s a fair thought. Jongin can’t quite pinpoint when things went from lust to love for him, either. But one thing is certain. “Kyungsoo, of course that date stuck out.” He takes the mug in Kyungsoo’s grasp and sets it down on the cement next to his own, both drained of their contents now. Jongin joins their other set of hands, enjoying how it completes the loop between them. “How could I ever forget our first kiss?” he whispers, tugging Kyungsoo’s hands to wrap behind his waist and sliding his own up to cradle Kyungsoo’s face.

Their hands may be warm, but their noses are cold from the frosty air when they nuzzle against each other in an innocent Eskimo kiss. Kyungsoo releases a pleased sigh and uses his hands braced against Jongin’s lower back to tug him closer. Jongin curls his fingers tenderly under the shorter’s chin to tip his head up and allow their lips to meet in a gentle kiss. Kyungsoo tastes sweet, like peppermint bark, all chocolatey with a faint trace of the candy cane stirrers in the cocoa. He tastes like Christmas and lazy evenings in and… home. Wrapped up in each other like this, Jongin knows for sure that _this_ is what 'home for the holidays' means to him now. After several affectionate presses of full lips and light brushes of warm tongues, Jongin withdraws and leaves one more loving peck on the tip of his man’s nose.

Kyungsoo embraces him more tightly, resting his chin upon the taller’s shoulder, and they just hold each other for a few minutes, letting the memories of the past three years wash over them. Jongin closes his eyes and cherishes the moment, a private togetherness that’s still hard to find sometimes with their busy schedules.

“Thank you for being you,” he whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Thank you for being everything,” Kyungsoo replies, and damn, his hyung really does outdo him at every turn doesn’t he? Jongin reflects with a smile and an extra tight squeeze. Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to tease, “You know, that kiss wasn’t exactly how I remember our first one.”

“Want me to throw you up against a wall for a more accurate reenactment?” Jongin quips back immediately and starts walking them away from the balcony, back toward the stairwell door. It’ll suffice.

Kyungsoo snickers as he shuffles backwards, allowing himself to be guided by Jongin. “Maybe later. Not out here, it’s cold.”

“Oh I’ll warm you up, jagi,” he teases with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Just a few more steps, and he’ll be able to pin the other--

“No way. We’re not fucking on the roof in winter. Try again in six months,” Kyungsoo retorts with an eye roll, ducking out of his boyfriend’s hold and trotting back to pick up their forgotten mugs by the roof’s edge.

“I’m gonna hold you to that!” Jongin shouts to him with a cheeky grin, whipping out his phone. “Hey Siri, remind me to ravish Soo on the roof in six months.”

Kyungsoo hears Siri confirm the request, and snorts. “I only said you could _try_ – don’t get your hopes up for balcony sex, Romeo.” Jongin pouts and makes a mental note to bring candles and wine to increase his chances.

Kyungsoo walks back to him with the empty mugs, shivering, and reaches for the door, but Jongin stops him, deciding to have a little petty fun.

“Wait – you didn’t think I would remember today. But you _did_ remember. So I’m curious: Did you get me a gift?” he asks with a raised brow.

“What? No…” Kyungsoo answers, suddenly unsure of himself. “Did you?” he asks with concerned eyes, and there’s an unspoken _‘oh God, did I screw this up’_ in his tone that Jongin picks up on. His smirk falters, realizing lording this over his boyfriend wouldn’t be enjoyable at all. So Jongin shakes his head no and decides to hold onto the little box in his armoire downstairs. Maybe until January 12th instead.

Kyungsoo’s shoulders visibly relax and he goes to open the stairwell door another time, but Jongin still wants to have his fun, so he changes tactics and leans back against the door to talk some more.

“But anniversaries should be marked with gifts. Does that mean we aren’t counting our anniversaries from that Christmas Eve?”

Kyungsoo attempts to rub his hands together for warmth before looking down and realizing such an action is impossible with the mugs he’s gripping. He settles for blowing hot air over his hands instead while answering Jongin, distractedly. “I don’t know? I mean… there was definitely some time in there we weren’t together.”

“Hmm,” Jongin says, tapping his chin as he muses unnecessarily long, childishly enjoying watching Kyungsoo fidget back and forth from the cold but not wanting to force the end of the conversation and seem insensitive since this is, after all, serious stuff. “Maybe it should be the September we confirmed we were exclusive, right before Luhan left? That might make more sense. What day was that?”

Kyungsoo breaks. “Babe, I don’t know – can we talk about this in our room? I lost feeling in my toes about five minutes ago and my fingers are about to fall off.”

“Maybe you’d be warmer if you grew your hair back out,” Jongin jabs, tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he teases.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before a hurried stream of words pours forth. “Not you too. Look, I’ve learned my lesson – no more drinking with Sehun. Asshole insisted if he could dye his own hair, I could cut mine, what could go wrong, blah blah blah. It sounded reasonable at the time, okay?” he whines out pitifully. Waddling moodily side to side like the adorable, fuzzy penguin he is, he thrusts the mugs into Jongin’s arms and lunges more purposefully for the stairwell’s door handle this time only to be intercepted by the younger yet again.

“Hey, Soo?” he says innocently.

“What?? What can’t wait until we’re inside?” he yips with eyes wide with disbelief that his quest to get warm is so difficult.

“I love you,” Jongin murmurs, full of sincerity. “I love you, and I wish I would have realized it three years ago.”

Kyungsoo softens immediately and tugs him forward by the front of his sweater. “Pabo. We’re here now, and I love you, too. That's enough,” he whispers against Jongin’s plush lips before melding them together with the softest strokes of his tongue slipping inside the seam. A satisfied purr escapes Jongin's throat as he savors the fit of their mouths together, moving in perfect sync as they shift to suck and nibble at the full expanse of each others’ lips, expressing their hearts' sentiments through the slow burning warmth between them. All is quiet apart from the soft sounds of their wet lips joining and separating over and over in sweet affection.

The cold is forgotten as they let themselves be consumed by the heat of their languid, loving kisses. The night is still, Christmas is only a few hours away, and at least right here, right now on this rooftop, there is peace on earth.

“Merry Christmas, Jongin.”

“Merry Christmas, Soo.”

\-----------------------------------------  
References:

  * Inspiration for Soo’s tipped back, staring at the stars position on the roof + outfit:  

  * Jongin’s episode in the 7 First Kisses webdrama [premiered on 161219](http://www.vlive.tv/video/19053/%EC%B2%AB-%ED%82%A4%EC%8A%A4%EB%A7%8C-%EC%9D%BC%EA%B3%B1-%EB%B2%88%EC%A7%B8-5%EB%B6%80---%EB%82%9C-%EC%84%A0%EC%83%9D%EC%9D%B4%EA%B3%A0-%EB%84%8C-%ED%95%99%EC%83%9D-7-First-Kisses-ep5), so it’s conceivable Soo might not watch it until the 24th. And it definitely has gratuitous running and dragging the girl around if you haven't seen it, lol
  * I refuse to document the tragedy that is Soo’s most recent haircut by putting it here in the references. [Here’s Sehun](https://www.instagram.com/p/BJQFrbmgKKu/) dying his own hair, though. Idk what to tell you – drunken goading from the maknae to self-cut is the best excuse I could come up with for that eggy hairdo. T_T



This is technically in the Waxing & Waning au. If you're interesting in checking it out, it's my long chaptered fic [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802). The For Life album got me hopped up on the spirit of the season. Merry Christmas, readers :)

<3 At1stsight/at1stsoo

[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
